Violet
by Rainboweater56
Summary: Been a longtime since last update, Sorry! Send all the anger you want, just keep in mind that I'm as lazy as Violet, and thats saying somthing... New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Violet: redone

**I honestly didn't like how Violet turned out. I am going to redo it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that is from The Disney show Gravity Falls.**

**CH1**

Violet was walking home **(A/N: Violet actually lives with her parents. She is also 14 in the story)**

Violet was walking home with her overly cheery brother Mark chatting behind her. (Mark is 7) She was basically just ignoring him and wondering how her parents and her own brother were so…. Happy. About everything. She was almost home when her phone rang. "Hello? I'm sorry I can't hear you. One second please." Covering the speaker with her hand she hissed at her brother. He blinked and shrunk back towards the wall nearest to him. She picked her phone back up and was greeted by her mom's overly peppy voice. "Sweetie! How are you hunny? Hey your brother has been asking to go to that tourist attraction, The Mystery Shack. He's wanted there ever since we moved here. Use that emergency money I gave you. See you sweetie!" Violet blinked realizing that she hadn't gotten a word into that one sided conversation. She growled and grabbed her brother's arm forcing him to follow her. She brushed her purple hair out of the way as she stomped her way to her bike. Mark grabbed his bike and started to race to the street that took them to the tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack.

Violet pushed her bike into the wooded area and started to walk up to a building that looked like it would collapse if you touched it. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and took her money. He went off to see a tour while Violet stared blankly at a shelf covered in cheap knick knacks. It was only a few minutes later that she noticed two pairs of eyes staring at her through an empty shelf.

Mabel had just been dusting a cheap fortune machine when she saw a girl about her age walk in the door. Mabel excited, since she hadn't seen very many people her age around here, ran over to Dipper and pulled him over to the shelf nearest to where the girl was. She started to whisper excitedly about how they could make a new friend and how they hang out instead of being bored all day. That was when Dipper stopped her. "Mabel, I am going to give you two good reasons why we shouldn't go meet her. One, She's creepy. Two she-" "I'm not that creepy, once you get to know me." A soft voice said from behind them. Mabel turned around and, taking this as an opportunity to introduce herself, said "Hi, I'm Mabel! I like sweaters, my pig, Waddles, and making friends. Who are you?" Violet laughed, her voice sounding like little bells. "I'm Violet. And I am going to guess and say your name is Dipper." She said glancing at the name tag he was wearing. "Uh yeah, nice to meet you Violet. You know your name really fits, you know with the hair and everything." Violet smirked and said "So, what else are you going to say about me." "Uh nothing…. Never mind." He said, now embarrassed at how she had heard what he said. Mabel looked at Violet and smiled at her. "So Violet what's your favorite color…

**What do you think? PLZ REVIEW! If you do I will tell you a hilarious story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from The Disney show Gravity Falls.**

Mark was hopping over the cracks on the sidewalk as Violet led him home from the library. She had instinctively searched for it as soon as she moved here. As soon as she was inside Mark ran to their mom and started to tell him about his adventure around town. Violet took her bag and walked up to her room. Her parents usually left her alone when she went up there. As soon as she got there she threw her bag on her bag and grabbed her telescope. She set it up by her window and went over to her laptop. She pulled up her star charts. She had been charting stars ever since her family moved there. Looking at her clock she realized that there was three hours until she could see anything. She pulled up her email and found one chat request, from Mabel. She quickly pressed chat and waited.

**_SparklyVampires has entered chat room._**

**_VioletStar has entered chat room._**

**_SparklyVampires: Hey Violet!_**

**_VioletStar: Sup'_**

**_SparklyVampires: nm, just helped Dipper chase a "zombie" How 'bout U_**

**_VioletStar: Lol just took annoying brat to library. He checked out a book about *gags* butterflies_**

**_SparklyVampires: butterflies aren't that bad._**

**_VioletStar: O_O_**

**_SparklyVampires: Well look on the bright side-_**

**_VioletStar: I try to stay away from the bright side….._**

**_SparklyVampires: Oh….._**

**_Detective_Boy wishes to join chat._**

**_ VioletStar: Let him in Mabel_**

**_Detective_Boy has entered chat room_**

**_VioletStar: Sup Dipper._**

**_Detective_Boy: nm…._**

**_SparklyVampires: ….._**

**_VioletStar: *cough, cough* Awkward Silence_**

**_VioletStar: Ahh! Mark touched my telescope. Have some murdering to attend to._**

**_VioletStar has left chat room._**

Violet, after leaving her computer, pushed Mark out of her room and realigned her telescope. She quickly jotted down some notes about the stars and went to bed.

Next Day

Violet woke to the sun in her eyes. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her eyes. "Violet, you have a visitor! She mumbled something and rolled out of bed. She slid down the steps and went to the door. She adjusted her glasses and started to say something about giving a person some sleep, when she realized it was Dipper with holding a ransom note.

"So read the note again and this time slowly." Said Violet as she pulled some clothes out of her drawer. "Ok it says, _Dipper Pines, long time no see. I believe I have something you want. My marshmella Mabel is with me. If you can find her in three days you can have her. Any time later than that and she will be my marshmella forever. Sincerely Gideon._

Violet walked into the bathroom shutting the door and said "There's gotta be a clue somewhere in that note. Read it again." "V, I already read it three times." She sighed and opened the door. "Was there anything else on the note?" She said as she set her glasses on her side table. Walking back to the bathroom she put in her contacts. "Nothing except the stupid drawing." "That's IT!" Violet yelled as she jumped on the bed. She grabbed the note and took her magnified glass. "Ha-ha! The picture is made up of letters. See here, it says abcdefg, and so forth. But this middle part says Purple Hair. See." Dipper looked up and saw that it did in-fact say 'Purple Hair. "Where could it be?" Violet shrugged her shoulders as she went to her mirror and started to apply a coat of deep black mascara. As she took her shoes she felt a piece of paper inside of the left one. "I think I found your clue." "What?" yelled Dipper as he tackled her to the ground. She pushed him off and handed him the note. She stood up and grabbed her purple bag. "So where are we off to next?" "The note says, _Items of old, vases and clocks, Items of old. _

"Easy the antique store!"

**Need three more reviews for my funny story and the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from The Disney show Gravity Falls.**

After walking to the antique shop, library, lake, and the Mystery Shack they're next destination was the Gravity Falls mines. Violet entered the mines and started to go deeper into the cave when she was met by a wooden door. She rubbed her head and opened the door. She started to scream when a hand slapped over her mouth. "Don't scream, you'll make them come over here" said Dipper gesturing to the hundreds of spiders that stared at them. Now, they weren't just little spiders, they were hand sized spiders. Violet silently screamed and backed into the wall. She put her hand out and touched paper. She pulled it towards her and read the clue. _Many spiders litter the room; choose the blue to carry on. _She handed it to Dipper and muttered a something about a crazy physcopath. She was silently figuring out what it means when she felt something brush against her legs. She looked down and saw three spiders surrounding her. She didn't scream, at least until she felt something drop onto her head. She felt her hair and was met by a fuzzy, eight legged creature. Her eyes widened and she let out a high pitched scream and started to franticly shoo the spider from her head. Dipper heard her scream and grabbed her arm. "Calm down, Violet. It's just a spider. A blue…spider. That's IT! A BLUE SPIDER!" Violet winced as Dipper lifted the spider off her head and handed it to her. She held it out, at arm's length and let out a silent ew. She quickly ran after Dipper and placed the spider on the empty space in a stone door. They walked in and were thrown into pitch blackness. Violet took out a box of matches she had in her bag. She lit one and saw torches in the wall. She lit it and instantly the whole room was lit. She saw a door and quickly went to investigate. She started to open it when she heard something whooshing in the air. She looked to her right and saw a large mallet rushing towards her. She yelped and moved as it came past her. She opened the door all the way and went through and was in another room Dipper followed through and let out a girly scream. Violet looked around and saw that they were surrounded by fake skeleons. She looked back at Dipper and was about to give an, _are you serious_ look, when she saw the true terror in his eyes. It reminded her of her fear of spiders. She pulled him through to the next door and noticed the low lighting. She felt around and realized that they were in a boxed space. She felt Dipper push into the room and stand face to face with Violet. He looked at her and noticed how her hair made her eyes stand out. Violet noticed how sparkly his eyes were. She blushed when he said "Your eyes are beautiful." She whispered thanks and felt his hand brush her hair out of her eyes. She swallowed and tried really hard not to ruin the moment. She felt a door handle and pushed it open. She hurried in side and felt a chill go down her spine, when she saw the many pictures of Mabel. "This kid has gone from creepy, to physco." She walked ahead and went through the next door, and there was Mabel sitting in a chair tied up. Violet yelled and rushed over to untie her. When she took off the gag around her mouth. Mabel jumped up and hugged her. Violet quickly asked where Gideon was and Mabel replied "He went to 'take care' of you guys. How did you beat him." Violet gave her a curious look and suddenly realized that Dipper never followed her through the last door. She ran to the doorway and saw Gideon, choking Dipper with his new amulet. Violet yelled "NO!" and took her mini umbrella that was in her bag and hit Gideon on the head. He turned around and saw her. He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "If I can't have my marshmella, I'll replace her." Violet looked at him with a disgusted look and started to smack him with her umbrella when he lifted her up using the powers of his new amulet. She screamed and tried to struggle when he pulled it tighter around her choking her. "You will be my marshmella, weather you like it or not." Violet started to lose consciousness when she heard Dipper yell "Get your hand away from her you little creep." She forced her eyes open and saw Dipper push Gideon away from the amulet. She was released from the energy field. She fell onto the ground and caught her breath. She stood up and saw Dipper pushing Gideon against the wall. He turned away and grabbed the amulet. He lifted Gideon up and made him promise not to bother him or Mabel or Violet ever again. He let him down and stalked over to Violet. He quickly asked if she was ok and they walked out of the room. He hugged Mabel and asked her where the exit was. She pointed to a door and they all exited through it. When they got outside it was still the afternoon, so they walked sat down for a while and rested. Violet and Dipper were talking when Mabel ran by and accidently hit Violet, pushing her lips right onto Dipper's lips.

**CLIFF HANGER! I need three reviews to keep going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter cause I want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from The Disney show Gravity Falls. **

Violet pulled back and quickly gathered her things. She ran away afraid of what he would say. When she got home she bolted up the stairs and shut herself up in her room. She lay on her bed trying to figure things out in her head.

Dipper sat there for a moment, shocked and confused. Even when he was walking home he was trying to figure out what to do. One thing kept nagging at him was that he had… liked the kiss.

Violet's computer made a bell noise indicating that she had a chat request. She entered it thinking it was Mabel. She really needed a friend right now.

_VioletStar has logged into chat room._

_Detective_Boy has logged into chat room._

_Detective_Boy: Uh, hi Violet._

_VioletStar has logged out of chat room._

Violet lay down even more confused than before. She shoved her face into her pillow and screamed out her frustration.

Dipper stared at the blank screen and sighed in frustration. He walked down the stairs to the gift shop where Wendy sat reading the magazine. He sighed and sat down on the stool next the cash register. Wendy noticed something was wrong right away. "What's wrong dork?" Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He told her everything. And when he was done Wendy said "Dipper, you sound like you like this girl as a friend and you wouldn't want anything to change that. It was an accidental kiss. So just act like it never happened." Dipper thought for a moment, and realized what she said was true. He thanked her and ran out the door.

Dipper walked up to the door and was about to knock when Violet opened the door. "I need to talk to you" they said at the same time. "Go ahead say what you wanted to say" said Violet quietly. Dipper told her exactly what Wendy told him. "Let's just forget about it and just stay friends, without the awkward part" He said. Violet nodded and smiled. Now that the awkward was gone, they could be friends. "Oh Violet I forgot to tell you, my uncle is holding his annual Mystery Fair. Did you wanna come?" Violet thought it over and replied with a simple yes. Dipper started to walk back to the Mystery Shack with one thing still nagging at him. He did like the kiss. And now he liked his friend. And not like her he like _likes_ her.

**LALALA TIME FOR NEXT CHAPTER. P.S. Who ever guesses who I am going as for Halloween gets a hug! Sorry, I know that is a sucky prize but I am broke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from The Disney show Gravity Falls. Or the song Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney**

About one month later at the Mystery Fair.

Violet had been walking around with Mabel and Dipper for the past hour. It was getting dark and the lights started to switch on. Mabel had gone to get Waddles some cotton candy. Dipper convinced Violet to go on the Ferris wheel. They climbed in as the next song started to play on the radio. Yes, Stan actually paid to set up radio. The machine started and Dipper noticed how pretty Violet looked in the moon light. As the wheel moved the chores of the song came on. _Why don't you kiss her, Why don't you tell her the feelings that you hide. _Dipper thought about that. Why doesn't he kiss her? Probably because he didn't want to make it awkward again. _Cause She'll never know, If you never show, The way you feel inside. _They reached the top of the wheel when it stopped to let new people on. The song went on to the end._ Why don't you kiss her? _Dipper decided that it was now or never. "Violet" he said. Hearing her name she turned her head and that was when he kissed her. And she kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omigod I watched the new Gravity Falls! It was all awkwardy! And coolio! I got's to make a new chapter now that I am all pumped!**

It had been about three months since the kiss.

Violet clicked through her phone. She smiled when she saw the pictures Dipper had taken. They were secret pictures. No one knew that they were dating. Now, don't get me wrong, they were pictures of them kissing, but that's the only thing. She was so focused on her phone she didn't notice her phone ringing. When she did notice she answered it knowing that it was Dipper. "Violet, Mabel and I are having movie night. Did you want to come." "Sure, I'll be right over."

_At the Mystery Shack_

Dipper sat on the couch while Mabel was making popcorn, the old fashion way. Violet knocked on the door, only to have it answered by Stan. He looked at her and yelled "Dipper, you purple haired friend is here." Violet scowled; annoyed that he didn't use her name. Dipper ran over and invited her inside. His hand briefly brushed hers and she blushed. They stood in the living room, in silence. Dipper took a step towards her and kissed her full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They stayed like until they heard a loud crash. Violet immediately snapped her head to where the crash was located. It was Mabel standing there with frozen in place staring at the two. The crash was the popcorn bowl that had fallen on the floor. She tried to say something but no words came out. Dipper realized that he still had his hand on Violet's hips and let go. She pulled her hand to her sides. The three of them stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

Mabel finally found word's and said "You two were….. KISSING!" Dipper swallowed obviously nervous, and said "Er… no we weren-" "Yes we were" Violet said, cutting him off. Mabel stared at them, her mouth hanging open her eyes the size of saucers. She looked at Dipper and said "Dipper may I speak to you alone" Violet took a hint and took her bag and ran out the door. Dipper sat down still nervous, because his secret relationship with Violet wasn't much of a secret anymore. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dipper looked up at Mabel in surprise. "What?!" "You heard me! Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I didn't want you to get involved." Mabel looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion. "If you had asked I wouldn't have gotten involved" she shot back angrily. "You could have at least told me so I didn't have to catch you sucking face with my best friend!" "I know and I am sorry! But I only did it because I didn't want everyone to obsess over it." "I wouldn't have obsessed over it! But now I am betrayed by my best friend and my brother!" "If you are going to be mad, be mad at me. Violet wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let her." Mabel was about to make a snappy comeback when she realized that they were fighting. Not little fighting, like about how who ate the last cherry popsicle. It was a full blown argument. They never had those. Ever. "Dipper, why are we fighting like this." He thought about it and replied "I don't know" They sat in silence for a minute thinking. "Mabel, I… I'm sorry. I should have told you. You deserve to have known." "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have freaked out. I mean everyone knows you guys were going to get together."

"Yeah….Wait what?!"

**I had to have someone find out about them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**These next chapters will be basically oneshots. SO READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from The Disney show Gravity Falls.**

Milkshakes

Violet sat in her room bored to death. She got her phone and texted Dipper _"wanna come over for milkshakes" _His reply was _"Who's making them?" "I am" "O_O" "It won't be as bad as last time" "O_O" "If I let you make it will you feel better." "yes" "FINE!" _

Dipper knocked on the door and was greeted by Violet holding two cartons of ice cream. She led him to the kitchen where she had set up the blender. Sitting on the counter next to the blender, she pointed to the blender and to the ice cream and sat there waiting for him to make milkshakes better than hers. Adding all the ingredients to the blender, Dipper pressed the button blend them. Violet yelled as ice cream splattered on her. "You forget the lid!" She yelled as she tried to wipe the vanilla off her shirt. "Maybe you should do this." "No dip, Sherlock!" She said as she put the lid on the blender and pressed the button to blend the ingredients. She let go of the lid, thinking it would stay on there. But of course the latch thing was broken and it shot up, covering the two in milkshake. After numerous attempts at making a milkshake Violet poured the concouction down the sink and said "Next time, we're going out for milkshakes." "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey hey hey hey! NEW CHAPTER COMING YO WAY!**

Cheese war

Violet hid under the counter her ammo ready. Her ammo being a bottle of spray cheese. Mabel sat across the kitchen with a bottle of whipped cream, Dipper to the east of her had a bottle spray butter, and Mark to the west had a spray bottle filled to the brim with fruit punch. She looked above the counter and was hit with whipped cream and butter. She shot cheese at Mabel and hit her sweater with a heart on it. She jumped up and chased Violet, shooting her with whipped cream. She tripped and hit with butter and fruit punch. They continued their game until they ran out of ammo. Violet hopped onto the counter and sprayed the remaining cheese into her mouth. The three teens (and Mark) were talking about who knows what, when Violet's mom walked in. "Hey kids…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!" "Mom I told you I scheduled kitchen war today" "I know, but I didn't know you were going to destroy my kitchen" "We'll clean it up" "Well I am going to go out to my book club, and don't eat that spray cheese it expired a month ago." Violet, in mid squirt, widened her eyes and ran over to the sink spitting all the cheese she had eaten. "EWEW EW EWEW EW EW EW EW EW EWEWEW EWEW EW!" She yelled as she tried to scrape the cheese of her tongue. Mabel and Mark laughed hysterically as Dipper took the whipped cream and checked the expiration date, because he had eaten most of what was left. Violet came back with a large glass of water, trying to get rid of the expired cheese taste in her mouth. They all stared as she took the bottle of cheese, threw it in the trash, and hissed "Demon" at it is it fell into the bin. She took her seat on the counter looked at the group and said "WHAT?!" And everyone except Violet laughed until they cried.

You could have told me

Violet held on for dear life as Dipper drove his truck down the hill. Of course something was chasing them, when was something not? She screamed as the truck's tire blew. Dipper grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the truck. And like a bullet they took off into the forest, closely followed by a giant were… chicken. Of course because Gravity Falls isn't what it seems, so they wouldn't have regular were wolves. Nope, they had were chickens, squirrels, and you guessed it, beavers. The night started seemingly normal. Violet and Dipper were walking to the truck after a party at Pacifica's. Well, they only went because Mabel and Pacifica were friends (shocking ain't it) and she wanted to go hang out. Anyways they had left early, because it had started to get crowded so they were almost to the car when a were squirrel jumped out of the bushes and attacked Violet. She took the heel she had taken off and stabbed it to the ground. Soon more birds, and little animals attacked them. The two ran to the car and took of down the hill outside the mansion. Back to the present, Violet and Dipper were running to whoevers house was closest. When they got there (Violet's house) they sat in the living room trying to catch their breath. Violet's mom walked in (when will she ever stop walking in) and asked what was wrong "were chickens, squirrels, beavers" she said gasping for air. Her mom gave her a funny look and turned to Dipper "You said they weren't going to have alcohol at the party" Violet glared at her mom and went up to her room. When she got up there Dipper grinned at her and said "This isn't the worst that has happened." "You could have at least told me that this happens often!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes from The Disney show Gravity Falls.**

Quiz

"Violet, do you wanna take a quiz?" "Not really….." "PLEASE" "No" "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE" "FINE! Violet yelled at a very excited Mabel.

"How to know you and your boyfriend are compatible. First question: How do you kiss: A. Closed mouth kiss B. Tongue kiss C. Passionate open mouth, chest to chest, arm wrapped kiss D. All of the Above

Violet turned a dark red and mouthed the letter D. Mabel grinned her laughing grin and read the next question.

"What seems like one of the things he would do: A. Take you to a wild party B. A romantic walk through the forest C. Take you to dinner at a romantic restaurant D. "Talking" in your room"

"B" Violet said "Not D?" "SHUT UP!"

"How would he describe you: A. annoying B. Amazing C. The best thing that ever happened to him D. A great kisser F. All of the above"

"F" said Dipper as he walked into the room with this stupid grin on his face. Violet threw a pillow in his direction with an evil glare.

"How would you describe him: A. annoying B. a romantic C. The best thing that ever happened to you D. Hottest guy ever F. All of the above

"F" She said with a smirk.

"True or False: You have done "it' "

Violet was about to answer when Dipper answered "True" with this grin as if he was lying. Violet turned a red so dark it was almost purple stood up and punched him as hard as she could in the arm. She sat back down and waited for the next question. Mabel gave a hysterical laugh and gave her the results.

"You and your boyfriend are like best friends, but more. Looks like it'll be a while before your over"

Violet smiled until Mabel asked "You guys really did it" Violet turned a red and buried her face into the chair.

**She never said false…**

It

Mabel and Violet were window shopping when Mabel randomly said "Did you ever do it" Violet stopped dead in her tracks and gave Mabel the death glare and replied "That is for me to know and for you to never find out." "So that's a yes" Violet turned a deep red and replied "No….." she said through clenched teeth. "And by no you mean yes! I knew it. Was it my brother?!" "NO!" Violet yelled turning so red she looked like a tomato. Mabel gave her a sly grin and replied "Sure… I totally believe you." Violet let out a sigh of frustration and walked back home.

**Ha sorry for my polluted imagination**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in like for-e-v-e-r! I had zilch ideas, SOOOOOOO I thought up some in Lit. Class. I mean when will that ever help me?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING.**

**_Stars_**

Dipper and Violet. They were the kind of couple that snuck away during movie night. They were the kind that adults would say "Those crazy kids!" They were the kind of couple that would spend their time looking at the stars, lying on the back of his pickup truck. And that's exactly what they were doing. Violet was lying next to Dipper pointing out the constellations. "There's the big dipper and there's the little dipper." Dipper said gesturing to the star formation in the sky. "You can only see it occasionally, considering how cloudy it gets here." He said turning to Violet to see her reaction. She flipped over onto her side and scooted closer, her face only inches away from his. "I have my own Dipper I can see every day." She said pressing her lips into his.

**_Spiders_**

"Tell me again why we are at the zoo?" "Because today they are opening a new surprise exhibit and I wanted to go." Violet and Dipper walked to the new building housing the opening of the new exhibit. As they walked inside there were sheets thrown over everything. Everyone was talking when a man stepped up to the stage and started a long boring introduction. "Without further ado, I present Gravity Fall's arachnid exhibit." All the sheets were thrown off and large tanks full of spiders were shown. There were a few oohs and aahs. Dipper turned to Violet as she stood frozen with fear. "You don't still have arachnophobias do you?" "What no!" she said in a voice that seemed strained and forced. She swallowed and said "It's just that, Hey is the room getting darker to you too? And spinning?" she said her voice going up an octave higher. Dipper realized what she meant as soon as she collapsed to the ground.

**_Stupid_**

"I'm so stupid!" Dipper said as Violet sat on her bed wrapping her arm in bandages. "I should have never had taken you on this monster hunt!" Violet looked up from bandaging her arm to say something but was cut off by Dipper talking to himself again. "But no I just had to, because I was so stupid and didn't think of the danger of a monster with ten inch claws could cause!" Violet stuck the last piece on and stood bending her arm to check her handy work. She started to say something but was once again cut off by her boyfriend. "And now you're hurt! Why am I so stupid?!" Violet rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders. "SHUT UP!" she yelled annoyed with his pacing. He shrunk back as she sat back down already using whatever energy she had left from running from a beast of unimaginable terror. She took a deep breath and started to speak. "You're not stupid, you didn't know it would have hurt us. It was pure accident! And even if you were stupid, everybody is stupid about something." He looked at her and said "Yeah but I'm stupid at being a boyfriend" Violet replied "Well, there is one thing I am stupid _for_" He raised an eyebrow wondering what this could be. She stepped closer and looked into his eyes. "I'm stupid for you" she said kissing him gently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thx for all your support! You guys make me so happy! SO this chapter is for all you people who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

**These stories are all about Christmas!**

**_Gingerbread_**

Violet threw her library bag on the kitchen table and snatched a cookie off the table. "Violet! Don't eat those!" Mark screamed as he ran into the room. "Geez squirt, it's not like it's a real person." "Yeah well I'm going to decorate them, see I already decorated three of them. Do you want to decorate the rest of them." "No" "Yes you do" her mom told her as she waked into the kitchen. Violet rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of icing. Her mom smiled and took Mark to his soccer practice. After staring helplessly at the gingerbread men for three minutes the doorbell rang" Violet bolted to the door hoping for a distraction. "Please be a distraction, please be a distraction." She whispered as she opened the door. Dipper stood there with her cell phone she had left over there yesterday. She smiled awkwardly and said "I knew I left it over there!" "Then why didn't you come and get it?" he asked with a smirk, and she sensed that he already the answer to that. "What are you doing?" he asked as he smelled gingerbread in the air. "Oh, ya know, just decorating ginger bread people, who I am just going to end up screwing up anyways…" He rolled his eyes and went to her kitchen to see what damage she caused to the poor, innocent gingerbread people. He looked at the many cookies laid on the table and took a bottle of blue icing. He quickly decorated the gingerbread person to look like him. Violet walked over to the table and said "Really…" she said taking the cookie. "Yeah! It's a mini me!" Violet rolled her eyes and replied "Well you know what I think about this cookie." Almost afraid of her answer he said "What..." She quickly snapped the arm off the cookie and ate it. "NOOO!" he yelled as he lunged for the cookie. She laughed maniacally and took the cookie and picked the legs off. She gave him the rest of it and walked off to the living room. He followed her, clutching the cookie tightly to his chest. "You killed it!" he said sitting next to her. She kissed his cheek. "All better?" she asked. He grinned and said "No" as he brought his lips to hers.

**_Mistletoe_**

Violet sat bored in her room listening to her parents singing cheesy Christmas carols when her phone rang. "Jell-O!" "Hey Violet its Mabel! You have to come over like now! I have something major oober awesome for you to see" "Uh sure…" Violet sighed and got her coat.

"I'd like to know your description of a good idea" Violet said as she looked around the Mystery Shack, which almost every square inch was covered in mistletoe. "It's a good idea! See, if a cute boy walks in he has to kiss me!" Dipper walked in whistling some Christmas song when he saw all the Mistletoe. "Uh….." Mabel skipped off to feed Waddles singing "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer" off key. Dipper took another look around the room and shook his head. "Violet can I talk to you?" "Yeah" she said walking into the living room. Dipper smiled and took a bit of Mistletoe off the fortune telling machine.

"So what did you want?" she asked. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer and nodded upward where he was holding the mistletoe he grabbed from the shop. He grinned and kissed her holding her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**_So some of you are requesting a new chapter (TheBigZ1) lol. So here is a new one that I randomly thought of._**

**_Rain_**

Violet sat on the passenger's seat of Dipper's pick up shivering from the freak rainstorm that came out of nowhere. Dipper sat next to her drying off with a towel that he found in the back seat. "That rain came out of nowhere!" he said. Violet nodded and wrung out her top which had gotten soaked. Lightning cracked across the sky lighting up her face which had droplets of water dripping down it. Dipper started up the truck, threw the towel at her and drove back to Mystery Shack, where they were supposed to meet Mabel for movie night. Violet was deep in thought when the car jerked forward. "Crap…" Dipper said as he maneuvered the car to the side of the road, right before the engine died. "What's wrong…" Violet said as he tried to start the car again. He threw his hands up in the air and said "I don't know! I think the engine may have died! We might have to push it." Violet took her cell phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?" "I'm calling a tow truck, because I am not pushing the truck in the pouring rain." As Violet spoke with the tow company, Dipper tried to start up the truck. Again, there was no response. Violet got off the phone and groaned in annoyance. "What did they say?" "They can't be here for, like, three hours, or at least until the rain stops." Dipper sighed and reached into the back seat and grabbed a blanket, and draped it over him and Violet. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He leaned his head on hers and listened to her breathing. He realized she had fallen asleep when her breathing evened. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and fell asleep.

**_Adorable_**

"Your sneeze is so adorable!" Mabel squealed when Dipper was dusting, causing him to go into a sneezing fit. Violet looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at the argument the siblings were having. She had never gotten involved but she always thought his kitten like sneeze was extremely cute. She giggled at that thought and went back to her book. "Violet, do you think my sneeze sounds like a kitten?" Dipper asked the girl who seemed absorbed in her book. She looked up and smiled. "Yes" she replied. 'But, I think it's one of the things that makes you, well… you." She finished. He smiled back at her as Mabel did a fake gag.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I have been working on some new stories for Violet and I think you'll like them! WARNING: There is break up in this story. (Don't worry, its gets better)**

**_Dance_**

"Oh, so you don't care!" "I never said that!" "But you don't, because you act like it's no big deal!" "Because it isn't" Dipper covered his mouth instantly regretting his hurtful words as Violet's angered expression turned to upset one. "I didn't mean that!" he said as Violet's violet eyes brimmed with tears. She turned quickly on her heels and ran off as she held back tears. "Violet wait!" Dipper called but it was too late. She was already gone. He sat down on the park bench and thought about why they were fighting in the first place. _Flashback: Violet had ran up with an extremely excited look on her face. "Wow, this must be big news, considering I've never seen you smile before" Violet tried to frown but she couldn't help but smile as she remembered why she was so excited. She sat down and quickly said "Guess what Friday is!" "What is it?" "Duh! Our seven month anniversary!" "Oh yeah!" Violet rolled her eyes and continued "And it's also the town dance!" She waited for his reaction. "Cool" Violet happy expression turned to a disappointed one. "Yeah, cool…." She said as she looked at her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her as she kicked at a rock. "Nothing, I just thought you would be more excited…" "I'm excited!" "Well you're not acting like it!" "Sorry! Do you want me to be all grinning and happy and perky?" "Oh, so now you don't care!"…_

Why did this mean so much to her! It's not like it's their marriage anniversary!

THREE DAYS LATER!

Violet sat alone on the park bench thinking of a way to make Dipper angry. She wanted him to really care, so making him jealous was the perfect way to get him steamed. Gideon Gleeful walked by and inspiration struck. Violet smiled and walked up to Gideon. "Hey Gideon!" she said as she put on her pretty little grin that made Dipper's heart melt. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Why, hello Violet!" "Hi, So I was wondering…." She said as Dipper walked closer to talk to Violet. "If you wanted to go to the dance on Friday?" She said making it so that Dipper could hear her. "Of course!" "Great!" Violet said as she skipped off watching Dipper stare at her jaw dropped. He gritted his teeth and tried not to yell at her. She walked past him and made sure to blow a kiss to Gideon and stick her tongue out at Dipper. _Two can play this game._ He thought as he walked past the park bench Violet was sitting at. He saw Pacifica and walked up to her. Looking at Violet he said "Pacifica, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He said as he saw Violet look up from her phone. "Well, I already have like five guys asking me, but sure" Pacifica said as she tried to ask like she wasn't totally exploding in side from the excitement of her crush for like three years finally asking her out. "Great, pick you up at eight?" "Yea!" Violet bit down on her lip feeling blood run down her chin she wiped it away and changed her relationship status to single as she held back tears in her eyes for the second time that week.

**DANCE**

Violet walked in as Gideon droned on about his physic ability. She searched for Dipper and Pacifica. She really didn't want to come considering it was their anniversary but she had to she promised.

Dipper walked in ignoring the rules Pacifica was explaining like how he wasn't allowed to drink punch because it might ruin his suit. He searched for Violet and spotted her looking perfectly miserable. He tried to make himself feel happy, but instead felt sorry for her. He remembered the necklace he was going to give her but when she asked Gideon to the he had thrown it in the trash. Before he left he took it out of the trash basket and was planning to give it to Pacifica at the end of the night. He felt it in his suit pocket and felt a pang of guilt. He shook it off and went with Pacifica to a table where other kid dressed in suits and dresses made goo-goo eyes at each other. A few got up and walked to the dance floor as music started playing. Pacifica grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the crowd of dancers.

Violet as dancers made their way over to the dance floor. Gideon elbowed her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked flashing a dazzling smile that made the girls go crazy. She resisted the urge to vomit and took his hand. The D.J. took the microphone and announced that the switch dance was going to start. The girls had to switch with the person next to them every time they twirled. Violet twirled and ended up with a random guy. After two more spins she ended up with the person she was really hoping she wouldn't have to dance with. She looked away and continued the dance. She was about to twirl again but was stopped when Dipper grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Violet, if we don't work this out now we never will." Violet felt tears threating to spill over and stayed silent. "V, I do care." He said using the pet name he made up when they were twelve. Violet still said nothing and Dipper continued "I was wrong for acting like I didn't care. I should have shown you how excited I was, but I didn't because I didn't want to seem all girly." Violet looked him in the eye and for once in his life he saw a tear streak on Violet's cheeks. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. Eventually he picked her up bridal style and took her to his truck. He walked back inside and saw Pacifica waiting for him at their table. He walked up to her and said "I'm sorry, this isn't going to work out, but I think I know someone who might just be perfect for you. He took her over to Gideon and introduced them. "Hey Gideon, Violet has to leave. Sorry man but I think you two' He said pushing them closer 'Would love to chat" He left and at the door saw them talking. "OMG! That is so like them! Those stupid Pines!" Gideon looked up from his feet and said "You hate them too!" "Omg that is like, so weird!" "Would you join me in a conversation about our shared hatred?" "Omg yes!" And they walked off together. Dipper shook his head and walked back to the truck. Violet hugged her knees to her chest as she waited for him to come back. Dipper opened the door and smiled to see that she wasn't crying. Violet wiped away the few stray tears that remained and felt his hand wrapped around her shoulder. She hugged her knees tighter and whispered "I'm sorry." Dipper looked at her in surprise and replied "Why!?" "For making this a huge deal. For trying to make you jealous. For being stupid." Dipper looked at her and saw her violet eyes shining in the moonlight. He started the car and started to drive to the Mystery Shack. She didn't notice until they were at the driveway. "Why are we here?" She asked. "Because you are staying here tonight." He said. "Why?" "Because I just told Gideon that you weren't interested, and I fear now for your life" He said hoping she couldn't see through his lie. She nodded slowly and walked inside. They walked up to his room and Dipper searched his closet for the clothes she left over there in case she was ever staying over. He threw the pajama shorts and one of his tee shirts at her. She took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Dipper took his jacket off and threw it a pile of laundry. The necklace fell out of his pocket onto the floor. He picked it up and stuck it in his short pocket and waited for her to finish. Violet walked out of the bathroom and walked over Dipper where he patted a spot for her to sit. She sat down and waited for him to say something. "Ready for bed?" He said. She nodded and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She rest her head on her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes she fell asleep and he had just the right time to put his necklace on her. He turned the tag on it and turned it so the tag faced him. It had a picture of the big dipper on it and said Dipper's girl. He smiled and lay back down with her.

**The End **

**KK Guys I have a mission for you. I would like for you to make and post a picture of Violet or Violet and Dipper on DeviantART and send me the link. Please! I would love to see what you think they look like**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah…. Blah.**

**_The Inconveniencing2_**

Dipper sat on the couch with Mabel, texting Violet when Wendy came in. "Ok dorks, tomorrow is my birthday and I want to relive all my memories in Gravity Falls before I leave." Mabel looked up from Waddles and punched Dipper's arm to get him to listen to Wendy. "Dipper stop sexting your girlfriend and listen to Wendy "Mabel! Oh hi Wendy…." Dipper said blushing wildly and looked up from his phone for half a second. Wendy rolled her eyes and continued "Since all of my friends are gone, I want you guys to come with me to an all-nighter at…. THE CONDEMED DUSK TO DAWN!" She said. Dipper dropped his phone and shouted "ARE YOU CRAZY WE WE'RE ALMOST KILLED LAST TIME!" "I know, but you made friends with the ghosts so we can go now!" Wendy said. "I wouldn't exactly say friends…" "Yeah well, I don't care. We have to so I can remember relive it, besides you each can bring a friend." Mabel grinned and took out her phone and texted Candy about coming to an all-nighter at a haunted convince store. Dipper picked up his phone and texted Violet asking is she could go. Five minutes she replied _sure_

Wendy hopped the fence and motioned to them to follow her. Soon Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Violet and Robbie had hopped the fence. Wendy wanted Robbie to come with them and nobody argued. As they neared the store Dipper broke out into a nervous sweat. "Do y-you guys think the ghosts are still mad?" Wendy replied "Geez dude calm down, you just as jittery as you were when we came here last time!" Violet looked at Dipper and mouthed _last time? _He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a weak smile. She frowned and continued to the doors of the store. Wendy pulled on the handles and surprisingly they gave and the door opened. They all walked in and stood in shock at a bright clean store. Wendy smiled and said "All right people let's get this party started!"

Everyone had found something to do and everyone was enjoying themselves. Mabel and Candy were going through the candy seeing what was good and what was the crappy candy that you can only get at convince stores. Wendy and Robbie were talking about her birthday and Robbie's band. Violet was entertaining herself with old silly putty, until Dipper pulled her to an empty part of the store and now they were deep into a make out session. They both came up for air and dived back in. To engrossed in their moment, they didn't notice the strange green glowing in the store.

Mabel looked up from their candy pile and saw a floating bag of chips come flying at her. She ducked and looked up to see more floating items. She screamed and ran to find Dipper or Wendy. She spotted Wendy and Robbie and ran over to them. "Theghostsarebackandtheywantr evengeandtheyaetryingtohurtu s!" Wendy looked up in shock and went for the doors. Of course they were locked and now they were trapped. Soon bottles of soda started popping open and fizzing everywhere. Dipper noticed the fizzing noise and opened his eyes to see a bottle of soda flying straight towards them. He grabbed Violet and pushed her out of the way. She fell back and suddenly felt a strange presence as she was lifted into the air. "HELP!" she yelled as she was lifted higher into the sky. "VIOLET!" Dipper shouted as he tried to grab her foot. Everyone came rushing over to see all the commotion. Violet kicked her legs but it was no use. Soon her eyes glazed over and she started speaking in a voice not her own. "I thought I told you to never return!" She said. "We're sorry! All we wanted to do was hang out and, ya know relax!" Dipper yelled. "Don't be smart with me boy!" The ghost/Violet yelled. Dipper was soon lifted up in the air and disappeared. He soon re-appeared in a mirror used for trying on sunglasses. He yelled but there was nothing he could do to get out. He watched as Mabel tried to reason with the ghost and was turned into a tube of fifty cent lip gloss. Candy tried being kind and was turned into a cover on a magazine. Robbie ran and hid under a table, leaving Wendy. She looked up at the clock and realized that it was one minute till her twentieth birthday. "So ghosts, I bet you think I am a teenager?" She yelled at Violet/Ghost. "Yes, and you shall die here with the rest of your friends." "Well guess what! I'm not a teenager, I'm a young adult!" she shouted as the ghosts let Violet fall limp to the ground. "Why, that's wonderful dear." The old woman ghost said with a smile. "Yes, yes wonderful, now can I please have my friends back?" "Why of course!" Dipper felt himself pulled from the mirror and ran to help Violet up. She rubbed her head and leaned on his shoulder for support. He helped her outside where everyone was resting. "Wendy, if you ever have another crazy plan, please leave us out of it." "Yeah, ok dork" Wendy said as she thought about something. "What were you guys doing that made the ghosts mad?" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered out a response as Violet tried to make up an excuse. Wendy looked confused but gave up on it. They all piled into the van and Violet turned to Dipper and whispered "Don't you ever, ever, even think about taking me anywhere haunted again." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

**THE END**

**Does anyone else think this chapter is crappy? Its ok if you say it is, because I know it is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter for all you in fanfiction land. I've got a new chapter coming your way! My friend helped me write this so thank her too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_The Incredible Shrinking Violet_**

_Dipper Pines, _

_ If you ever want to see your sister again you must come to my home and we shall negotiate a deal_

_ Signed,_

_Gideon Gleeful_

Dipper clutched the note as he adjusted his shrink/grow ray. He had fixed the crystal after he got the ransom note. He tested it out shooting a note book on his bedside table. He laughed and shot the mirror right as Violet walked in. Reflecting off the mirror, it flew in her direction. "Dip-" She said as the ray hit her. She shrunk till she was three inches. "DIPPER PINES!" She yelled. "Oh my god!" Dipper yelled as he tossed the flash light and ran over to Violet. He picked her up an carried her over to the table by his bed. "You better have a good explanation for this or I am going to kill you" He explained to her about Mabel and the ransom note. " Cool you have the shrink ray so now just grow me back." "Ok" Dipper walked over to the place where he threw the flashlight. He picked up the crystal and saw that it was broken into a thousand pieces. "NO NO NO NO!" He shouted trying to put it back together. "What" She yelled at him as she sat on top of his alarm clock. "The crystal broke!" "WHAT!?" She screamed. Dipper walked over to her and set his hand out of her to walk on. "We'll have to get a new one." "How am I going to get there, I can't exactly walk that far." "I'll just have to carry you." He said setting her on the brim of his hat. She held on to the edge. He picked up the flash light and started walking. Violet swung he legs over the edges and swung them back and forth. She dropped down and sat on his shoulder. She crossed her legs and thought for a minute. "Hey Dipper" She said. "Yeah?" "You are such an Idiot!" She yelled in his ear. "OW what was that for" He said putting his hand over his ear protectively. "That was for shrinking me" She said letting her legs hang off the edge of his shoulder. Dipper rolled his eyes and picked her up. "Hey!" she said and he set her back on his hat. She crossed her arms and sat back. Soon they came to the caves and went to the giant rock that all the crystals were attached. Dipper noticed that the beams were missing. He looked closer at the rock and saw that all the crystals were missing. "Where are all the crystals?" He said as he searched every crevice of the rock. Then he saw the note. It read _Nice try Dipper, but I took all of the crystals_

_-Gideon Gleeful_

Violet read the note and threw it on the ground. "Now we have to go get Mabel." As Dipper walked to the Gleeful's home, he thought about what the deal might be. Pacifica was now his henchmen so she might be coming up with the deal. As he thought Violet wondered about why Gideon had wanted to make a deal instead of keeping Mabel. She was still deep in thought when they arrived at Gideon's house. "Violet." She didn't respond. "Violet" "Huh?" He smiled and picked her up and set her on his hand. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door was opened to reveal Pacifica. "Dipper!" She screeched and pulled him inside. She smiled and dragged him to a room. "Gideon! Dipper's here!" "I don't care! Make your deal!" He called to her. "Cool! Ok Dipper, we'll unshrink Violet and Mabel if you go on a date with me." She said with an evil glare and smile towards Violet. "Fine if that's all." He said as Violet punched his thumb. He glared at her and waited Pacifica to get Mabel. She skipped into the room and came back with a flashlight and a crystal and Mabel. She regrew Violet and Mabel and gave Dipper a notecard saying where and when the date was. She blew a kiss at him and giggled. As soon as they had left Violet turned to Dipper and slapped him. "OW! What was that for?!" "For going on a date with Pacifica, when you have a girlfriend!" She said as she stomped off.

THAT NIGHT

Dipper adjusted his bow tie and sighed as he thought of his date with Pacifica. Soon the door ball rang and he knew it was Pacifica ready for their date. They were going to the fancy restaurant Gideon took Mabel to on their first date. He went to the door and was surprised to see Violet standing there. "Violet?" "Don't worry, I'm not here to spoil your night with Pacifica, I'm hanging out with Mabel. "Violet, I don't like Pacifica like that…" "Whatever" She replied as she went to find Mabel. Dipper just shook his head and was about to shut the door when he saw a car pull up. "Here we go…." He said as Pacifica motioned him over.

Violet found Mabel sitting up stairs feeding Waddles. "Ready" "Yea, but why are we dressing like ninja's again?" Mabel asked as Violet pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "So we can spy on Pacifica and Dipper." "Because your jealous?" "I-I'm not jealous!" Violet stuttered blushing. "Mm-hm" Mabel said giving her an I-totally-don't-believe-you look. Violet glared at her and pulled a black turtle neck over her head. After they were ready, Mabel drove the to the restaurant. (I bet your wondering why Violet doesn't drive anywhere. She's just is too lazy to get her license.) They snuck in the back door and spotted Pacifica right away. Violet hid behind a plant and Mabel, behind a curtain. Violet listened in on the conversation and heard Dipper say "This is really not as bad as I thought it would be." Violet felt angry tears prick in her eyes but shook them off. "See, if you just give me a chance, you would see that I'm not that bad." "Yes I shouldn't have judged you too quickly." They talked some more and soon they left for a walk in town square. Mabel and Violet followed and hid again. "Dipper, this was like the most amazing night ever." "Yes well-" Dipper was cut off when Pacifica kissed him. Violet sprang from the bushes and yelled "Get the hell away from my boyfriend" Dipper pulled back in disgust. Pacifica grabbed his wrists and tied them together. Violet ran at her and kicked her in the gut. Mabel hit her from behind the knees and made her fall on her face. Violet grabbed Dipper and untied his wrists. Pacifica stood up and grabbed the flashlight she had brought. She aimed it at Violet and shrunk her down to three inches. She caught her and ran off. Dipper ran after her and tried to get Violet back. Violet punched Pacifica's hand and tried to get out. Then she had a really gross idea _I'm going to regret this_. Violet bit down on Pacifica's hand. She screamed and dropped her. Dipper ran to her and picked her up. "How did you escape?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Well we have to get you back to normal." "How Pacifica took the crystal and Gideon has all of the other ones." "No he doesn't" Mabel said in a sing song voice. "What?!" Violet said. "Yep, I stole one before we left." They all went back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper got his flashlight and regrew Violet to her original height. They all sat in the living room relaxing when Dipper asked "So why were you guys spying on me." "Oh ya know..." "Violet was jealous!" "No I wasn't!" " Mm-hm" Dipper and Mabel both said. Violet turned a deep shade of red and muttered something about lies. "Well there was one thing good about you being a ninja" Dipper said to Violet. "What?" "You looked really hot as a ninja" Mabel gagged and Violet blushed. Dipper grinned and kissed her


	16. Chapter 16

**KK guys my friend/co-author told me to write this so here it is. (MORE BREAK UP)**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAHBLAH I OWN NOTHING**

**_Jealousy_**

Violet walked into Dipper's room just to hear him and Mabel talking about his date with Pacifica. She rolled her eyes and said "Dude, girlfriend right here." Dipper waved her off and continued his conversation with Mabel. Violet listened until he got to the part about how nice it was. "Again, dude, girlfriend right here!" Dipper turned to Violet and said "I'm just saying it was fancy." "And you didn't like it at all?" "Yes" "I beg to differ, because you said, and I quote, 'This is really not as bad as I thought it would be.'" "Calm down I only said that only because I didn't want her to freak out." "Wait how did you know that, you weren't there! Were you spying on the date?!" Violet turned a deep crimson and didn't say anything. "Don't you trust me?" "Not them, because your mistake that took away that trust was saying yes to that date." "Really, this is what this is about! You're petty jealousy?!" "NO THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, THIS IS ABOUT YOU LIKEING THE DATE WITH PACIFICA AND NOT SEEING THAT IT HURT ME!" "Hurt you?" "Yes, you hurt me. And If you can't see that then I'm going to leave." "No you're not" Violet turned back to him and said "Try and stop me." And walked outside. "GOOD!" "FINE!" "GREAT" "FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!" Violet yelled as she left. Dipper turned toward the wall and kicked it in anger.

Meanwhile at the Northwest mansion, Pacifica and Gideon were watching the fight on the video camera that they snuck inside the shack. "This is our opportunity for revenge!" Pacifica said. "How?" "Well, I have a cousin who I think Violet might just take a liking too."

Violet kicked a rock as she walked around alone. She keep walking and suddenly ran into a person. "Hey, watch it!" Violet said and looked up to see a guy about her age, in all black, staring off into space. He looked down at her and introduced himself. " Hey, I'm Ethan" Violet pulled her hood over her face and said "Violet. Are you new?" "Actually yes, yes I am." "hmm…" She replied and kept walking. "I was hoping you could show me around?" He said turning towards her.

After talking a bit and showing him around town, Violet and Ethan became fast friends. Dipper was walking to the diner and saw Violet talking to some guy. He felt a twinge of jealousy and shrugged it off. He walked past them and Violet shot him a glare and turned away. He ignored her and kept walking. He saw Mabel and want over to her. "Mabel, did you see Violet and that guy?" "Yeah why? Are you jealous?" "W-what no I just don't trust him." Mabel rolled her eyes and muttered something about him and Violet being so much alike. "Hey, I am nothing like Violet." Mabel just shook her head and ate her pancakes. Dipper heard a familiar giggle that made his heart melt. He felt the jealousy again, this time stronger, and suddenly thought of something. "Mabel, I need you help." "Anything Dippy." "I need you to help me get Violet to stop hanging out with that guy." "And, go behind my best friends back, why-" "Please!" "Fine." Dipper thanked her and went off to think of a plan. Mabel sighed and thought _Time for love doctor Mabel…._

Dipper tried many plans but somehow whenever he used them they seemed to blow up in his face. Mabel must have had something to do with this, because every time it messed up she was gone. While Dipper was trying to get Violet to stop hanging out with Ethan, Mabel worked on a plan to get them back together.

Violet made her way to the Mystery Shack, to hang out with Mabel. She got to the shack and Mabel waved her inside. "Hey Mabel." Violet said as she set her bag on her bed. "Hey Violet, could you get me something out of my closet?" "Uh, sure…" She said as she made her way to the small door. She opened the door and Mabel shoved her inside. "Hey!" she yelled as Mabel slammed the door shut and locked it. "Did you just lock me in your closet?!" "Join the club." Violet whirled around and saw Dipper sitting in the corner playing with a paddle ball. She glared at him and turned around. "I'm not letting either of you out until you work out your issues." Mabel called through the door. Violet sighed and turned towards him. Dipper glared at her. Violet looked away. He glanced at her and felt bad. "Violet…" "What." She replied her voice seeming tense and angry. "Jeez, I was going to ask why you were hanging out with that guy…" "Ethan, and because I didn't exactly have any friends to hang out with." "Why not Mabel?" "Because you were always there." "Then why did you come today?" "She said you wouldn't be here." "So you hang out with some random guy?" "He has a name and he's a good friend. Why do you even care! You shouldn't care, we broke up!" She yelled at him. "I don't know, when I went out on that date with Pacifica, you seemed to care." "Because you had a girlfriend then!" "So that doesn't mean I can't be jealous because we're not dating?!" "How does it feel?" "What!?" "How does it feel like you're being betrayed and want to hurt someone so badly it's scary?!" She said as tears filled her violet eyes. _Don't cry. _She thought blinking them back. The silence that surrounded them was like fog. Dipper thought and thought as Violet waited for an answer. "It feels horrible." He said finally. Violet nodded and said "Exactly" and was silent. Dipper stared at her and realized what she meant. Violet saw the realization in his eyes and sat back, waiting for him to say something. "I didn't know that's how jealousy felt…" "Hmm…." Violet said. "I'm so sorry…." he said. Violet looked at him her poker face seeming to disappear and a sad one took its place. "You made it feel like you didn't like me, and like it's been an act." She said as she let her head dip down, not letting him see the single tear falling from her eyes. Dipper cupped her face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Does this prove that I still like you?" He said and he brought his lips to hers. Outside the closet, Mabel finished texting and realized that they have been in the closet for twenty minutes. She had to make sure that Violet hadn't murdered Dipper. She unlocked the door and opened it and was welcomed by the sight of Dipper and Violet kissing. "So, I'll take this as you two made up?" She said leaning against the door frame. Dipper pulled back quickly, leaving Violet kissing air. She blushed and threw a pillow at Mabel. Mabel just laughed and let them out. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap, so please leave my room." Violet rolled her eyes and said "You're tired! You weren't locked in a closet for over twenty minutes!" "Yeah yeah." Mabel said as lay down on her bed. As they left Violet came up with a wicked idea. Violet whispered it into Dipper's ear and he laughed.

Mabel woke up in a dark room. _Where am I? _She thought as she felt around. She grabbed fabric and realized that she was in her closet. "VIOLET LET ME OUT OF HERE" "Nope I believe you're in here for another twenty minutes." Dipper said as Violet let out and evil laugh. Mabel groaned in annoyance.

**Revenge is under rated. MWAH HA HA HA **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH I own nothing**

**_Parents_**

Dipper walked up to Violet's room, his laptop in hand. He opened the door and sat next to her as she slept peacefully. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She lifted her hand and slapped him. "Ow!" Violet opened her eyes and laughed as he rubbed the red hand shaped mark on his cheek. "What do you want?" She asked as she sat up. "Ya wanna meet my parents?" He asked. "Uhh…. They live in California… and I don't really wanna go on a road trip" "No, I mean by video chat" "Oh." Dipper opened his laptop and turned the video camera on. A middle aged couple appeared on the screen. "Hey Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Violet." "Nice to meet you dear" Mrs. Pines said. Violet waved and said "It's a pleasure to meet you." "You too, now, I don't mean to be rude, but what is that in your hair?" "Uh…. hair dye?" "Oh…" Mrs. Pines said as she nodded her head disapprovingly. Violet smiled politely and tried not to vomit from sudden nervousness. "Well, we have to go, see you on Friday!" "Wait mom, before you leave could I bring Violet with me home." "Why, that would be a wonderful idea!" Violet stood there looking confused and lost and just waved good bye. "Well, I have to go make dinner, see you!" His mom said waving excitedly. The screen clicked back to an empty one as Dipper closed it. Violet shook her head and lay down. "Well." "Well what?" "Well, aren't you going to ask your parents?" "I don't really know if I want to go….." "Please." "Wel-" "Please please please please please" "FINE!" Dipper said and kissed her cheek. "I have to leave, Mabel wants me to help her give Waddles a bath." Dipper said after checking his phone. "Bye" "Later" Dipper left Violet to ask her parents is she could go on a road trip to California.

Dipper honked his truck horn and waited for Violet. "Coming!" She yelled as she ran down the drive way, suitcase in tow. Dipper helped her store it in the back seat and helped her into the truck. Violet turned to Dipper excitedly said "Ready to go!" He laughed and looked at her seriously "You've got something on your lips" "Where?" Violet said reaching her hand up to wipe whatever was on her lip, off. "I got it" Dipper said kissing her. "Get a room!" Mark yelled. Violet jumped and hit her head on the roof of the truck. "What do you want Mark!?" "I just wanted to say good bye!" "Bye." "Bye!" Mark said waving excitedly. Violet rolled her eyes and whispered "Can we go before my parents come out." "Agreed" Dipper said back and waved to Mark, and soon they were on the road.

"Dipper." "Hmm…" "Dude." "What?" "It's like seventy degrees in here!" Violet said wiping sweat from her forehead. "Maybe its because you are wearing a tank top and a long sleeve top!" Violet rolled her eyes and pulled off the long sleeve top. Dipper stared at her taking in every curve. Violet looked at the road and yelled "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Dipper looked back in front of him and swerved out of the way just as a minivan moved in front of them. Violet fell back in the seat and squeezed her eyes shut. "Perv!" Violet said when any danger was gone. "Hey, I'm a guy, you can't blame me for that!" Violet turned her head and stared at him, with her mouth open. Dipper just laughed.

By the time they got to Dipper's parents' house, night had fallen. Violet was asleep. Dipper was about to shake her awake when he remembered the last time he woke her up. He kissed her and she stirred awake. She yawned and sat up, hitting her head on the door. "OW!" She yelled as he opened the door. "Way to go genius" He said as he helped her. She glared at him and helped carry in their bags. When they got to the door, Mrs. Pines greeted them. "Hello sweetie!" She said as she smoothed Dipper's hair. "Mom…" He said as Violet giggled. "Oh let me help you carry these in!" Mrs. Pines said grabbing the suitcase from Dipper. Dipper shook his head and helped Violet carry in the rest. "Well, it's really late, so Dipper you sleep in your room and Violet can sleep in Mabel's room. Good night!" His mom said as she walked back to her room to get back to her sleep. "Well she's-" "Strange, odd, weird, extremely overprotective?" Dipper asked/interrupted with a smirk. "Yep that pretty much covers it." He laughed and showed her to Mabel's room.

The next morning Violet met Dipper in the hallway. "Hey bed head." Violet glared at him and brushed some of the hair out of her face. Dipper laughed and kissed her forehead. After breakfast, Dipper and Violet were getting ready to go out for a walk around town when Mrs. Pines stormed in to the house. "Hey mom-" "Don't you hey mom me mister." "What's wrong?" "Oh you know, when I was looking for any bags that were left, when I found Miss Violet's shirt." She said as she held Violet's black tee shirt that she had taken off on the way to the house. Violet looked up and saw what she was talking about. "No, see it was hot so I took it off, because I had a tank top underneath." "I don't want any of your excuses!" "Mom calm down, she's telling the truth!" "What's all this racket!" Mr. Pines said as he came in to see his wife yelling at the young couple. "Honey, let the poor kids go!" "Fine!" She said as she threw the tee shirt at Violet. "But we will be talking about this later!" Dipper and Violet rushed out as Mr. Pines tried to calm his wife down. "Honey, please, calm down, they probably have a good explanation. And why are you acting so over protective over Dipper? You seem to be trying to break the up, with the disapproving of Violet's hair and then the shirt in Dipper's truck!" "It's because…" "It's because… why?" "Remember when we were video chatting?" "Yes…" "That girl's necklace, well, it was handmade." "Still not getting what you're saying…" "A guy never make's something girly like that unless he really likes her!" "That's not true!" "Whatever, it's just that, our little Dipper is growing up, and he already found a love interest! I don't want him to grow up…" "Honey, we both knew this would happen eventually… and besides, we still have Mabel." "Your right! We do!" Mrs. Pines exclaimed as she remembered that Mabel loved doing mother daughter girly things. Just then Dipper and Violet came back in after their walk. "Honey, I'm sorry I overreacted." Dipper looked at his mom in shock. "It's just that, I didn't want my little lamby to grow up." She said as tears formed in her eyes. Dipper turned bright red and whipered "Mom, please don't mention the lamby dance" But it was too late. "Lamby?" Violet said looking slightly confused. Mrs. Pines cheered up and said "Yes, you see, when Dipper was younger…" After a long explanation of the lamby dance, Dipper was beet read, Mrs. Pines had photos out, and Violet was smiling evilly at Dipper.

After all of this, the vacation went smoothly. Dipper and Violet were soon on their way back to Gravity Falls with a message for Mabel to visit ASAP.

**Poor Mabel….. Any ways, since its is officially winter break, here in my hood! I'll be updating more! New chapter will be worked on soon so be ready**


	18. Chapter 18

**New CHAPTER ALL IN THE SAME SNOW DAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a pet chicken named Paco.**

**(I've been inside all day, sry for my randomness)**

**_Disney_**

Dipper always imagined one of those Disney moments, when he wrapped his hand around her hips and the wind whirled around them and the girl didn't freak out. He tried that once. It didn't end well.

Violet stood still brushing her hair. Dipper crept up behind her and wrapped his hand around her waist. Violet froze for half a second and kicked behind her, hitting Dipper square in the stomach. "AH!" Dipper yelled as he fell backwards. "OHMYGOSH!" Violet said as she bent down next to him. "I'msosorryitsareflex" She said in one breath as she helped him up. "Dang, slapping me when I wake you up, kicking me when I try to be romantic, you're a mess!" "Shut up." Violet said poking his sore stomach, earning a weak "ow." Violet giggled and sat down and waited for him to get up. "Are you going to help me up?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Because you scared me!"

**_Package_**

"How would you describe me?" Dipper asked at Violet as she tossed a piece of popcorn in the air. "Perfect Boyfriend" She said leaning up against him. "How so?" "You're the full package." "What?" "You know, with your California tan, and you perfect smile, and how nice you always are, and don't forget a great cook" She said gesturing to the bowl of perfectly buttered popcorn. "Really?" "Yes, and you're a _great_kisser." "Really?" He said again. "Yup." "Well, you're a great kisser too." "Really?!" She said with mock astonishment. "Yes and two great kissers shouldn't hide their talent." "No, not at all!" She said and leaned in closer, her lips meeting his.

**_Hat_**

"Give me back my hat!" Dipper yelled as Violet stood on a stool in the gift shop, holding his hat over her head. "Not until you do it!" She said as she dangled his hat over his head. "Never!" "Ok then" Violet said as she hopped off the stool and ran to the bathroom. She stood next to the toilet and dangled the hat over it. "NOO!" He yelled. "Do it or your precious little hat goes for a swim!" She said as she waited for him to do it. Dipper broke in to song. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, who wants a lamby lamby lamby, I do I do so greet your mammy mammy mammy, Hi there Hi there! And march March march around the daisy's! And don't don't don't your forget about the babies!" Dipper sang and danced his humiliating lamby dance as Violet giggled at him prancing around like a goofball. When he finished, he glared at her and snatched his hat. Violet kissed his cheek and whispered "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone….. Little Lamby!" She said and burst out laughing. Dipper just rolled his eyes and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**If you're wondering why I'm updating soooooo much it's because on new year's I won't have a computer available so I'm writing all my ideas before I forget them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Future_**

Violet and Dipper sat silently on the couch, Dipper running his hand through her hair, Violet leaning against him half asleep. "Het Violet" Dipper suddenly said. Violet turned her head too look at him and said "What?" in a tired voice. "Have you ever thought about the future?" "All the time, why?" "I mean like our future…" "Yes." She answered simply, looking in to his brown eyes. "What about collage?" she asked after ten seconds of pure silence. "I was thinking, and maybe, just maybe, you could come to California with me." "Why?!" She asked, sitting up suddenly. "Because my parents want me to go to college by our house. Just think for a minute, we could live in California, get married, and have a family!" Dipper said. Violet stared at him and said "I'm only seventeen! I don't want to think of that kind of future!" It was Dippers turn to look into Violets purple eyes. He saw confusion, fear, and other mixed emotions. "I guess your right…" He said "We are only seventeen, and I don't have enough to buy a ring!" He said, jokingly at the last part. Violet giggled and kissed his cheek. He brushed her hair out her eye and after about a minute of sweet, blissful, silence, he said "But I hope that we will still be together by the time I can." "By the time you can what?" Violet asked. "I can buy a ring."

**CLIFF HANGER! Not really.**

**_Love Potion_**

"Violet!" Dipper yelled running up to her room. "What?" she said. "I found something!" "That seems to happen a lot." "I need you to test it out." "Oh no, the last time I "tested something out" I ended up in the hospital!" Violet said remembering the stupid amulet that he had found. "Come on, it's harmless!" "Why don't you try it out?" "Because I need to see the results, so I can record it in _the book_" Violet sighed and took the bottle from him. She looked at him and said "The whole thing…" "The whole thing." Violet sighed again and drank the contents of the bottle. She stared blankly at him and shrugged. "Nothing! That was a waste of t-" He was cut off by Violet's lips. After about three minutes, Dipper pulled back gasping for air. "Jeez, the next time you plan to do that at least let me breath!" He said. Violet nodded and waited for him to catch his breath. After a few seconds Dipper caught his breath and soon him and Violet were back to kissing. Dipper and Violet came up for air and Dipper asked "Why do you keep doing that?!" Almost like a zombie, robot Violet replied "Because, you are my only true love." "Well that's always nice to hear, but seriously why." Violet repeated her answer and this time Dipper knew she was serious. He grabbed the bottle that Violet had drank from and tried to read the inscription. "Violet what does this say. As if back to her normal self she replied "Love Potion" before going back to creepy love sick mode. Dipper face palmed, threw the bottle on the ground again, and said "Well I might as well make the most of it." Before turning back to Violet and resuming their make out session.


	20. Authors Note

**Ok, so the next chapter is going to be a question answer session for Violet and Dipper. PM me or review any questions. I'll try to do as many as I can. No stupid questions. Don't be shy! Ask anything (except for somthing stupid) Questions can be for Violet, Dipper, or Violet and Dipper. Please ask. Please.**

**-Rainboweater56**


	21. Chapter 21

**As promised here is a Q and A fanfic. I didn't get very many reviews butttttttt as a late Christmas present to you all, I am starting two new fanfics. One is for a totally different show (for those Teen Titans fans you might like it!) and a Truth or Dare with Violet Dipper Mabel Ethan Pacifica and Gideon. I'll make both of those tonight so look out for them.**

Violet and Dipper are sitting in a small room with a video camera in front of them. Soon a tall girl walks in with some note cards.

Rain: Ello duckies!

Violet gives the tall girl a look like _what the…._

Rain: Sorry…

Dipper: Why did you want us to come in today?

Rain: Your fans have asked some questions and want you to answer them.

Violet: Fans?

Rain: Well, not exactly fans but….

Dipper: We get it.

Rain: Snappy much!

Violet: Let's just get this over with.

Rain: Ok so our first question is from **Call Brandybuck: Ok how about this one for Violet; What do you love most about Dipper? :)**

Violet: *blushing wildly* Why does everyone want to know about my love life…

Dipper: *grinning* Come on! You have to answer!

Violet: His eyes…

Dipper: *Mocking tone* What was that

Violet: His eyes…

Dipper: One more time.

Violet: YOUR EYES!

Rain giggles and you can hear Dipper yelling as Violet punches his arm.

Rain: Next question! This one is from **M.T Mystery Twins**: **Dipper people say I act like you cause I like Mysteries and stuff so Do you know who has the first book? My eyes are on Grunkel Stan!**

Dipper: If you like mysteries than that's awesome. We should collaborate theories sometime. I've been suspicious of Grunkle Stan, because of his strangeness. It's so cool to talk to someone about mysteries, because someone *glares at Violet* won't help me anymore.

Violet: Yeah! Because of that last incident *Blushes*

Dipper: You have to admit, the love potion was fun.

Violet: *turns an even deeper shade of red*

Rain: *smiling* Next question. **Guest: who is the best at call of duty?**

Dipper: I am.

Violet: I'm going to have agree with him on that one. I am not really interested in video games…

Rain: Well that's all the time I have cause I have to go write two new fanfics. BYE!

**I must admit, that Rain chick sounds really awesome…**


	22. Instagram

**VIOLET GOT AN INSTAGRAM! violet_silverstone (yes her last name is Silverstone. Follow her! I will be posting more pics but for now there I only one considering I just got it this morning… so make sure to follow her!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok guys so this has been in the back of my head for the longest time so I'm gonna write it. P.S. I was sick and I was in Washington D.C. sry**

**Warning: Horror, Supernatural, Tragedy, **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**_Truth, Killers, Death, and Tears_**

It had all started with her "mom". (Something I never told you was that Violets mom is really her aunt, likewise with her dad being her uncle, brother being her cousin) She had walked in and said "Violet, it has been ten years till your parents were killed. We need to have a memorial service." At the mention of her parents, Violet had dropped the plate she was washing. Her eyes seemed to stare off into space as memories came flooding back from a vault that had locked them away for ten years. _A little girl with blond hair giggled and skipped home from school. The door. The blood. The hand print. Screams. _She grabbed for the counter behind her and leaned on it for support. Her aunt continued without even noticing. "I was thinking since that since we still own the house, and no one wants to buy it with it having blood stains…" Violet ignored her aunt as she rambled on. One sentence caught her attention. "We should have the anniversary memorial at the house!" Violet looked up at and said strongly "No." "Violet you need to move on! It's been ten years!" Violet shook her head and walked off to her room.

A week later Dipper and Violet sat in the back of her parent's minivan as they approached Violets old house. Dipper knew about her parents and had made her let him go. She didn't want him to be burdened with her family, who weren't the most fantastic people. They would be mad that she brought someone that's not from the family. She didn't care what they think, but she didn't want them bother him. Of course they would be more shocked about what had happed to her. The sweet little girl who only wore pastels was now the teenage girl who only wore black and purple, had a lip piercing, and who dyed her bangs purple. Violet dug her nails into Dipper's shoulder as the house came into view. As they came closer she gripped tighter her grip until Dipper felt her break the skin. "Violet" He said trying to pry her hands off of him. She let go and whispered an apology. He nodded understandingly and held her hand, ignoring the fact that she was probably cutting off all circulation to his hand with her grip. They pulled into the driveway, and Violet noted seven cars, each probably holding two small families or one of the larger families in their get-together. Her parents approached the front door while Violet and Dipper hung back, Violet scared of what she would find, Dipper unsure of what to do. Acting on pure instinct he wrapped his arm around her waist (With the comment from Mark "Go any lower and I'll make sure you'll never be able to use that arm for anything ever again") and pulled her to the door, with little resistance from Violet, considering that she was like a doll at this point, bring moved without any protest. **(Wow that was a long sentence)** Dipper decided to go in first and let her decided whether or not to follow. As he entered the house, he saw many people stop talking and look at him, as if expecting someone else. Then he mentally slapped himself and pulled Violet in. A loud gasp was heard as Violet looked at them. As she scanned the group she noticed almost none of them were dressed nicely, some wearing black jeans and shirts, some just not wearing black at all. Dipper slipped his hand around her waist again and led her over to where everyone was standing. She seemed to bring a loud eerie silence upon the small ensemble. They stared for a few moments and turned back to what they were doing, which was mostly talking. Violet seemed unsure of what to do and Dipper wanted to wrap her into a hug and tell her it was all right, maybe even steal a kiss, but this wasn't the appropriate time or place to act upon that wish. Instead he settled for her pressing into him as if trying to disappear. Kissing her head softly he tried to see anyone to make conversation. Mark was speaking to an elderly woman wearing all black, while Violet's aunt and uncle were talking to some other couple. He decided to just try and talk to Violet, hoping to get some kind of response out of her. "Are you alright?" He asked, mentally slapping himself again. _She's in the house her parents were killed in of course she's no alright. _"No…" She replied her voice soft and breaking, as if she was trying not to cry. He frowned and rested his chin on the top of her head. She was about to say something, but her aunt interrupted her. "Now if we could all move to the bedroom." Dipper felt her freeze up and he didn't want to make her go. But of course her aunt made her lead them all to the room with (**Ok sorry if you don't like blood but this is where it all starts. Any scenes with blood start here, I'll warn you when they come up.) **The crimson stains in the hard wood floor. She hung back in the doorway, letting the others pass her. As soon as Dipper entered she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, quaking in fear. As her aunt said a prayer **(I don't really know what religion what Violet would be so it's just a prayer you make up in despite times…) **Violet tried not to cry. Dipper bent his head own to her ear and whispered "It's ok to cry." And with that she let out a silent sob and all of the tears she was holding back followed **(I'm crying as I write this.) **All of the memories came with the tears. **(Warning) **The kitchen knife on the floor, blood soaking into the carpet that lay around the bed. The last words… _Violet, no matter what, know that you will always be safe, and we will always be watch-. _That was it. Just like that they were gone. **(I didn't know I had that much depressing writing in me… Probably from all of those depressing death fanfics I read…) **Dipper had tears from his eyes at this point. He hated it when she cried; it was like that part of him that was her was affected. When it was all over Dipper led Violet to the car. Not a word was spoken on the drive home. Violet had said goodbye to Dipper and locked herself in her room. Little did they know that on that after everyone was in bed, someone was planning something. Someone who was bent on revenge. Someone, with three gallons of fake blood.

Violet awoke with a start, jerking upward, almost hitting her head on the shelf above her bed. She wondered what had caused her to wake so abruptly, until all of the memories from earlier that day flooded back. She groaned and got to go get water for the headache that had appeared from nowhere. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the bathroom brushing the hair out of her face. Than something caught her eyes. Something red. She turned around and let out a scream. Three gallons of fake blood, filled the shower. Fumbling with her cellphone she called the 911. Almost in hysterics, she explained her situation **(I wouldn't know how these calls go down, because, well, I've never called 911…) **As soon as she hung up her aunt was in there. "What in heaven's name is going on?!" Violet pointed to the shower and covered her ears as her aunt let out a scream. When she was done Violet called Dipper while her aunt went and got her uncle.

(Underlined is Dipper _Italics is Violet) _

Violet what's wrong, why are you calling at three in the morning.

_I don't have time to explain, just please come over._

Why? What's wrong?

*Sirens in background*

_Please just hurry._

**The end! JK I'll post part two later (Not as late as last time.) **


	24. Chapter 24

**All right as promised part two (There may be a part three if part two gets to long) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. That is all.**

**Oh and the part about the fake blood, they don't realize it's fake. So that would be why they are freaking out… and I'll just shut up and let you read on…**

**_Truth, Killers, Death, and Tears Pt. 2_**

Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Waddles were playing poker and Dipper had gone to bed, tired from the day's events. After a frantic phone call from Violet, Dipper jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. As he passed the table Mabel yelled after him "Dipper! Where are you going?!" "Something happened and Violet needs me." "Are you going to get dressed?" Dipper looked down, now realizing he was only wearing boxers and a tee shirt. "I don't have time!" He said grabbing his keys and running to the car. Mabel shook her head and went back to the game.

Dipper drove down the familiar path to Violets house and almost had a heart attack when he saw two cop cars and an ambulance in front of the house. Parking nearby, he spotted Violet sitting on the curb waiting for him. He could almost see her trembling. He got out of the car, only to be met by two of his least favorite people in town. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. "Well, if it isn't city boy. Why are you out here? Can't you see we have a case here?" Dipper started to answer, but was interrupted. "Oh I see! You're here to play detective! We don't need your help." Dipper, was again about to reply, but again was interrupted. "Leave him alone." Violet said, rushing toward him. After the cops left, Violet wrapped her arms around Dippers neck and buried her face in his chest. "What happened?!" Dipper asked, going back to frantic mode. After explaining everything, Violet sat back down on the curb. "Are they taking a sample to a lab?" Dipper asked, sitting next to her. "Yes, I think so…" Violet answered. As they sat there in silence, Violet realized what Dipper was wearing. "Dipper…" "Yea?" "Why aren't you wearing pants?" "Oh, uh, when you called you were frantic so I just left right away, and I forgot my pants…" Violet face palmed and was silently glad she actually slept with more clothing on than he did.

The mess had been cleaned up after the sample results came back from the lab. "It was fake, all the blood was fake. Probably a prank, but we'll keep an eye out." Everyone else had gone to bed, but Violet was still up. Well I guess you would be to, considering all of the complicated things that had happened. Mainly she was confused. Who would want to do this to her, and why? She settled on this being a prank and that she should forget about. Oh how wrong she was, for the next part of our story happens three days later.

Violets alarm went off blaring "Made Me Realize" By Brad Breek. (Theme song reference!) She slammed it, wondering it was going off at five o' clock in the morning, or why it was going off in the first place, considering it was summer. Opening her eyes, she knew she was never going back to sleep now that she was awake. She let out a silent scream and launched herself out of bed. Grabbing her phone she called Dipper.

_Dipper!_

**Its five in the morning what do you want**

_It's an emergency_

**What happened?**

_ No time to explain! Just please come over right away!_

Dipper groaned and pulled himself out of the warm embrace of his bed. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he didn't bother with a shirt, he was too lazy. Going out to his truck he took his keys out of pocket and took off.

Violet waited anxiously for Dipper. "Hurry up!" She said glancing back at the knife that lay wedged between two pillows and on the handle, in sharpie, _Next time I won't miss _scrawled on it. She knew that somehow the fake blood and the knife were connected. Dipper arrived shortly after, and climbed the tree outside her window. He really didn't want to risk being caught by Violets aunt and uncle, especially at five in the morning. He knocked on the glass and saw Violet jump up and to open the window. After she let him in, he yawned an asked "Why did you wake me up at five in the morning, I was having a wonderful dream!" Violet normally would have asked, but considering the situation, she just looked at the knife. He followed her gaze and jumped when he saw the knife. (**I am really lazy and am not going to write the following things: Dipper inspects the knife, and goes on a detective mission before deciding that they should be alert until they find who did this) **Violet nodded and let him take the knife for his evidence. He couldn't call the police; they would just say it was another prank. Well, now Violet had a reason to be scared and worried. But again nothing turned up, and they decided that maybe the person who put the knife there gave up or decided against killing her. Oh how wrong they were, and this next part of the story shall explain how all three events connect.

(**This will be the most interesting, and probably best written part of this story)**Dipper needed to get out of the house. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were doing karaoke, Grunkle Stan was giving a tour, Waddles was oinking along with the girls, and Dipper had enough. Making his way to the door he texted Violet _We are going on a walk. _Violet replied _well ok Mr. Bossy._ She met him outside a trail they both knew. Dipper walked over to her and hugged her tightly, as if they had been separated for a long time. She pulled out of the hug and looked at him and smirked as if she could read his mind. "I'm going to guess karaoke, oinking, and a tour. Am I right?" Dipper rolled his eyes and nodded yes. Violet giggled and started walking. He walked alongside her and they talked about annoying siblings and odd parental guardians. "I swear-" Violet started to say before being interrupted. "Stop." Dipper turned to see a man dressed in all black, with a gun at his side. "Umm, hello." "Not you, the girl." Violet turned and gripped Dippers arm. "Yes?" The man pointed the gun at her and said "I thought you would know me, or have you parents never mentioned me?" Violet looked confused so he continued. "My name is something you don't need to know, but maybe I should clarify. I am the one who killed you mother and father." Violet's grip loosened as her knees grew weak. Dipper grabbed her before she collapsed. "Wha-what?" "You see, your mother was supposed to marry me. We were in love, but then you father came in and stole her away. I killed him and when she refused to go with me, I killed her. Now I am going to kill their child." Violet only then realized that he was going to shoot. His first shot missed after Dipper jumped out of the way. "VIOLET!" he yelled as the man pulled the trigger again **(I don't know how guns work)** She ran and the bulled hit her thigh. She fell and clutched her leg in pain. Dipper ran up to the man right as he pulled it again and this time the bullet hit her side. Letting out a cry of pain she clutched her side as blood poured from the wound. Dipper grabbed the gun and pinned the man against a tree. He whipped out his cell phone and called 911. After explaining what happened, he hung up. Now that he had the gun he hit the man in the head knocking him unconscious. He then ran over to Violet and picked her up hoping that she was ok. He saw flashing lights and three police officers run over. He pointed to the man in black. The officers told him that there was an ambulance at the beginning of the trail. He ran as Violet rested her head against his chest. The last thing she saw was flashing lights and then darkness.

Violet awoke with a start, half expecting to be dead. Instead she was in a hospital room, with wires attached to her arm. She looked around and saw Dipper sitting in a chair by the wall. She sat up and he noticed her. "You're awake!" He exclaimed and rushed over to her. She nodded and asked how long she was out. "Only about a day." She nodded again and he hugged her tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you …" He whispered in her ear. She whispered back "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.". "You saved my life." She said quietly. "I would never let anyone hurt you. Ever." He replied smiling at her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Well, I still think you're a hero, and all heroes deserve a reward." He had an idea at what he was getting at, but played along. "What would that be?" He said pressing his nose to hers. She pushed forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

THE END.

**OKK so I have a proposition for all of yall. You can write fanfictions with my characters. They are all yours! Any scenes that I didn't go into detail about you can do! So go on, I give yall permission!**


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter, and I'm back to one shots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_Awkward Moments (P.S. This chapter should be rated M but I don't want to change the rating so yea… )_**

**_Contains suggestive material_**

Shirtless Dipper

Violet and Mabel sat in the living room of the Mystery Shack. Dipper was getting extremely annoyed at the fact that he didn't know what they were giggling and whispering about. Finally he walked over and sat down next to them. Violet glanced over at him and started cracking up. She dropped a photo as she doubled over, tears in her eyes. Dipper snatched the photo off of the floor and inspected it. He blushed furiously and said "Mabel, why did you take this!" "Because Mr. Wolfie, I knew I could use it for blackmail." Violet had recovered from her laughing fit and said "You were soooo cute!" She gushed as she took the photo from Dipper. He snatched it back and marched to his room. Violet followed him and Mabel kept going through photos. "You know, now that wolf costume would be really hot…" "You just want me to take my shirt off don't you?" Violet bit her lip and nodded. Dipper smirked and replied "Fine, but if I take off my shirt, you have to lose something." Violet nodded and took off her vest. Dipper rolled his eyes and started to pull off his shirt. "Hey guys-" Mabel said as she walked in and stopped when she saw Violets vest sitting on the floor and Dipper pulling off his shirt. "I don't want to know." Violet blushed and yelled after her "NO! WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT WAS GOING ON!" Dipper just laughed at her.

Hat

Violet and Dipper sat in his room talking about stuff that I don't feel like defining at the moment so I'll leave that up to you peoples sick imaginations. (JK) Dipper could tell Violet was in a hyper/playful mood, and the proof was she had stolen his hat. "Give it back." Dipper said in a serious tone "Make me." Violet said holding his hat behind her back. She jumped up and stood a foot away from the bed. He lunged at her and ended up grabbing the waist band of her skirt, pulling her skirt down, revealing her black spandex. She gasped and tried to pull it up but he pushed her down and pinned her to the ground. "Give me my hat." He repeated. Violet squirmed and tried to pry him off. "Give." He said. "Hey guys I was wo- WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Mabel yelled as she walked in. Dipper stood up as Violet's face turned bright red. "I don't wanna know." Mabel said as she backed out of the room. Violet pulled up her skirt and handed Dipper back his hat.

**Okk so I hafta explain last times proposition. Soooooooooooooooo**

**1. Rating can be from K-M**

**2. They can be about any situation, or something I didn't go in to detail about.**

**3. Please PM me the link to your story so I can read it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have nothing to say so I'll just go on**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to yeah… I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters****.**

**_Romance and other Gooey Mushy love things._**

Violet was waiting. Dipper had promised that he would meet her there, in the woods. In their place. They had found it a while ago, on a hike. It was an old hollowed out tree large enough for couch to fit in. They threw a tarp on it every time they left, the couch that is. It wasn't fantastic but if they wanted to be alone they would meet out there. No one ever came to that part of the forest, so it was usually silent. She wasn't actually in the tree, she was at the flag that they had put there, so they knew where it was. He had told her to wait there, and he would tell her when she could come in. Soon he texted her telling her to continue walking to the small base. She opened the door and was greeted by her boyfriend. He smiled evilly and held out a small strip of cloth. She sighed and let him tie the blind fold over her eyes. "I swear, if this is one of those stupid pranks I am going to-" "It's not a prank!" He said and guided her into the hollow tree. When he had her positioned where he wanted her, he untied the blindfold and let her look around. Violet let out a gasp and took everything in. Dipper had set up a table in the middle of the tree, and on it was two plates that were covered. He had set up candles all around, which let off a romantic glow. "Why did you do this?!" She asked looking at him. "Because I forgot to get you something for you on Valentine's day so I decided to make up for it." He replied while pulling a chair out for her. She nodded, still in shock, and sat down. He smiled and sat down across from her. He uncovered the plates to uncover the meal he made for them. (Keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that he blows up hot dogs one by one in the microwave.) Two plates with baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. (Haha you people thought he was a bad cook.) "I didn't know you could cook." "You don't know a lot of things about me." He said without missing a beat. "Yes I do." "Just shut up and eat." Violet let out a soft laugh and did as he told her. "This was amazing, but you didn't have to do this." She said after the meal. "Yes I did and we aren't done yet." "What?" she said confused. He just smiled and got up. He stood next to her and held out his hand. She took it and let out a gasp as he pulled her out of the chair. He pulled her outside, where it was dark, with the stars and moon shining brightly. "We are going to dance." "But we don't have music…" "Who said we need music." He said as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Violet smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth as the moon climbed higher in the sky. "Violet." Violet lifted her head from his shoulder. "Yea-" she started to say before Dipper cut her off. Pressing his forehead against hers, he kissed her. They stayed that way for a minute, until Dipper pulled back. "Happy Valentine's day." He said before going back to the kiss.

**Since I didn't write a valentine's day chapter I made this! The FEELS**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bored so I'm going to make another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Tickle_**

Violet lay on her stomach, flipping through a magazine. Dipper sat in front of her reading a book. He stretched his legs out in front of him, putting them on top of Violets magazine. "Dude get your feet out of my face." Violet said, blowing on the bottoms of his feet. Dipper jumped and said "Stop, that tickles." And imminently regretted saying that. "Oh really!" Violet said as she ran her finger lightly down the soles of his feet. "Stop!" He said again, crossing his legs. Violet frowned and moved next to him. "Are you ticklish here?" She asked poking is side. "No." He said, though his squirming gave him away. Violet smiled mischievously and kept poking at his sides. "HAHAHA- S-stop it" Dipper said grabbing her arms. He pushed her down and pinned her to the floor. "Uhh… about before…" Violet said nervously. "It's too late get out of this one." Dipper said before running his hands down her sides. She let out a gasp and bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Dipper then moved his fingers over her stomach. Laughter escaped Violets lips. Dipper kept tickling, and Violets laughter continued. She squirmed and writhed under him as his fingers continued to find more sensitive spots (**and then the author realized how dirty that sounds**) He finally stopped to let her catch her breath. "You-*gasp*-are-*gasp*-horrible!" Violet said. "Oh, you're going to regret that." Dipper replied. "What?!" Violet said before Dipper launched another tickle attack. Violet didn't try to hold back her laughter this time and just concentrated on not kicking him across the room. Dipper finally stopped when she was choking on air. He rolled off of her and let her sit up to catch her breath. "Have anything to say this time?" Violet shook her head and gasped for air. Dipper laughed and got up. "And now you know to never pull something like that again."

**This had been lingering in the back of my mind so yeah. Tell me if it's bad or notttttt.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This had been lingering in the back of my mind so yeah. Tell me if it's bad or notttttt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls.**

**_Dipper and Violets Do and Don'ts of dating_**

**_Dipper:_**

Do Not: 

Get caught making out by her parents. That will result in: bruises, pain, and banishment from seeing daughter, and worst of all, the _talk_ again.

Look at a different girl for over ten seconds or you will be accused of staring.

Read magazines with hot women in it.

Get caught making out by her sister. This will result in: awkward conversations and teasing.

Refuse her demands when she threatens to drop your hat in the toilet, because she will.

Do: 

Throw a water balloon at her when she is wearing a white top or shorts. It is worth the beating. Always worth it.

Glue her butt to a chair. That will result in: Her skirt ripping off, or, having to obey your demands to get her unstuck.

Be romantic at every available moment.

Sit in a tree and make out.

Sneak off during movies.

Fight over random things. It's cute when she's mad.

Use cheesy pick-up lines on her.

Beat up whoever makes her cry.

**_Violet_**

Do Not:

Have a tickle fight.

Do

Tease at every chance. Torturing him is fun.

Sneak away during movies.

Wear a tank top at every chance.

Flirt with other guys occasionally. He's cute when he gets angry.

Fake being scared at movies. Free cuddle opportunity!


	29. Chapter 29

**Woop new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Yeppers Be ready for super depression,**

**Contains: Self harm**

**_I have not clever title._**

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS!" Dipper yelled after Violet as she ran up to her room, tears running down her face. This was probably the third time this week they had been fighting. Dipper had said something stupid and she got pissed off. She slammed the door and ran to the bedside table. Taking a key out of her pocket she unlocked the third drawer. She reached in and pulled out what she was looking for. A simple kitchen knife, with dried blood coating the edge. She held it to her arm and pressed down. As she watched the blood run down her arm, she flashed back to when she started cutting. _It was after her parents had been killed. She was 14 years old. She had two friends, Dipper and Mabel, both 15 years old. She was feeling horrible; a reoccurring nightmare had woken her up at twelve o' clock at night. A kitchen knife her aunt was getting rid of lay on the table. She took it and inspected it. Bringing it to her forearm, she cut the skin. She let out a gasp in pain, but it felt good. Getting rid of all the pain of her past. _Violet was awoken from her daydream by someone yelling. She looked over to the door way and saw Dipper standing there. He ran over to her and pulled the knife out of her hand. "What are you doing!?" He yelled inspecting her arm. Violet just looked away and didn't answer. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked, gently rubbing his hand over the scars that spread on her forearm. Again no answer. "Violet Ann Silverstone, how long have you been cutting?" He asked more forcefully. "A while…" She said, not looking into his eyes. "Violet." He said grabbing her chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. "How long?" He said. "Four years." She said burying her head in his chest. Dipper held her as she sobbed into his chest, not knowing how to react.

**SO basically I'm to lazy to write and ending. Dipper gets Violet to stop and she does, so really not much to write about. I'll Leave that to your imagination.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sry for not writing an ending to the last chapter, but I might have cried if I wrote it. Back to one shots.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_Flaws_**

Dipper lay next to Violet, who was dozing off on her bed. He touched the scars on her forearm. They were her flaw. He felt each bump and crevice until he came to a tender one. As he ran his finger over it, Violet winced and pushed his hand onto her wrist. Dipper glanced at his hat which lay on the bedside table. He ran his hand over his forehead, where his birthmark was. That was his flaw. They were perfectly imperfect, and that was how he wanted them.

**I think we need something up beat.**

**_Water balloons_**

Violet sat on the front porch, watching as Dipper and Mabel threw water balloons at each other. She didn't really like getting wet so she had decided to watch instead. What she didn't see was Dipper sneaking up behind her with a three balloons in his arms. Then, BAM! He threw them at her enjoying the results. Violet screamed and stood up in surprise. She turned around and was hit again. Cussing under her breath she grabbed Dipper and started to yell at him when he grabbed the belt loops of her shorts and pulled her into a kiss. Her anger melted and she kissed back. Too immersed in their own world, they didn't notice Mable sneaking up behind them with a hose.

**I need to get Mabel a boyfriend…**

**_An Average day in Gravity Falls._**

Dipper, Mabel, and Violet were sitting in the living room of the Mystery Shack. They were supposed to be helping set up this year's Mystery Fair, but decided to hid there until 5:00, when it opened. It was 3:00 and Violet had just asked Dipper to follow her.

Violet pulled Dipper up to his room and sat on his bed. "Why did you want me to follow you?" He asked. Violet grabbed his collar and crashed her lips onto his. After a few minutes, Dipper pulled back gasping for air. Violet smiled and whispered in his ear. "We still have some time to kill until we can go back and check on them." Dipper blushed and stood up. Violet let out a soft whine, making him laugh. "Come on princess" He said, starting to walk back to the living room. "Nope." Violet said blocking the door. "Why not?" Dipper asked, though he already had a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be. "Because I'm bored, you're bored, and we have two hours until the fair starts." "Your point?" "This, is my point." Violet said grabbing his vest and pulling him into another kiss. Dipper put both arms on the wall she was leaning on, and pressed their foreheads together. **And I'll stop there cuz this fic has a T rating**

**Teh end! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Okk, so my amigo is writing the rest of the college series, where Dipper and Violet go to college and whatever, but this the graduation party and afterwards, and uhh… well just read on **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**Whoops! **_

Violet awoke with a start. She didn't know where she was at first but then realized she was in Dippers dorm room. Beer bottles and cans lay strewn across the floor around his bed. She felt the sharp pain of a sudden headache. Holding her head in both hands she tried to remember what happened last night. Then realization dawned on her. She lifted the blanket that was covering her and blushed. She wrapped the blanket around herself and searched for her clothing. Spotting them on the table next to her, she tried to reach for them but fell off the bed instead. Dipper was awoken by a thud. He looked next to him and saw Violet, trying to stand up while keeping the blanket over her. He was wondering why she was in his dorm in the first place when all the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. He blushed and scrambled to grab his jeans. Violet noticed his blush and gave him a quizzical glance. He just shrugged it off and got dressed.

_Three months later._

Violet knew Dipper was coming home today. Before he left for California to visit his parents for three months, Dipper and Violet had bought an apartment. It wasn't huge, but had to bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It was a couple weeks after, when Violet found herself staring at a little pink plus sign. Now, she had to face Dipper with the news.

Dipper unlocked the door to the apartment. "I'm back!" He said in a sing song voice, happy to be back. He expected Violet to come running to him and hug him tightly. Instead she walked in slowly and pointed her finger at him accusingly. "YOU." She said angrily. "You did this to me." She said poking him in the chest her face a bright red. "Did what, exactly?" he said raising an eyebrow. Violet lifted the thick sweater she was wearing to reveal a small bump. "Oh." "That party three months ago, that's why this happened. But you didn't have to guts to tell me, did you!" She yelled at him. He started to say something, but was cut off again. Turning around, she started on another rant. "You just had to keep that a secret didn't you!" she said turning back around and gasping. Dipper was on one knee, holding out a ring box. "Well, these kid might as well have married parents." He said with a wink. All of her anger melted in to excitement. She squealed and tackled him to the ground. He laughed and placed both hands on her stomach. "I think it's going to be a boy." He said after a couple minutes of silence. Violet rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, but I know it's going to be a girl." Dipper laughed and kissed her stomach. Violet smiled "I love you." Dipper said. "I love you too." She said kissing his forehead.

**I just literally died from all the feels. Shout out to all of my supporters, who have helped me make it this far. Next chapter soon! Also! Comment Questions for Dippy dip and Vi, and I'll have them answer them! Ask about the baby!**


End file.
